You can't shoot Gale
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: There is a reason Prim doesn't go into the woods


You can't shoot Gale

Author Note: This seriously came out of nowhere! :D So...enjoy this random little one-shot about Katniss and Prim! Hints of Prim/Gale 'cause they're my ship, hints of Katniss/Gale because it's pretty much impossible to write with them and not mention the realonship a little. ;)

* * *

You could ask anybody: District 12 was a dreary place..

The people who lived their had nothing really to live for but their families, _if _they still had any. The mine was basically their home, and the women were always in grief. They wanted their husbands home, to try and protect them from those awful Peacekeepers. The children were always hungry, tired and lifeless, and babies died thanks to the horrible conditions.

Katniss would've been like that if it hadn't been for Prim.

Being her mother-figure was hard sometimes, sure. Feeding her and yet they both turn to skin and bones, trying to comfort her through long tear-filled nights when she'd have nightmares, trying to take care of her mother when she was only twelve.

And yet they'd surrived two years. All of them.

Their mother was gradually coming back out of that layer of depression. Prim countinued to make people's lives better by spreading her cheer and bubbliness. She was abosoutley horrified at the thought of death or blood, and it took quite a time for her to be convinced Katniss wasn't being cruel to these animals by killing them.

So you can imagine her big sister's surprise when she followed her into the woods.

* * *

Katniss knew someone was following her by the heavier footfall behind her. Just because her sister was lighter didn't mean she made noise when she walked. The fourteen year old turned around, raising her eyebrow at her blushing nine-year-old little sister.

"Prim? Why're you here?" she slung her arrows over her back as she rested her bow at her side.

"I want to hunt and help you and mommy, too," she was grasping a make-shift bow she'd tried to make herself, which was weak and had a string that was too weak.

"You _can _help," the young teenager hugged her tight and kissed the top of her forehead, "just...hunting's not really your thing." She just couldn't bring herself to tell the little girl '_no_'.

"Please, Katniss?" the blonde's lower lip was trembling now, and the brunette's heart whimpered.

* * *

Gale looked none too pleased at the extra company.

He appriciated the time he had alone with Katniss, where it could just be the two of them. Where they could rant and rave about that damned Capital and nobody could hear them. And now that little scrawny, timid, and yet adorable little blonde sister of hers was there.

_I never brought my siblings, _he mouthed bitterly to his friend.

_Just for today, _she mouthed back as Prim picked up her bow, which she had dropped while trying to fix the string, "Gale, this is my little sister, Prim."

"Hello," okay, he had to admit: The way she hide behind her big sister shyly and waved meekly to him was pretty damn adorable.

"Hey," he held up a turkey by the neck, "this just happened to want to die today."

The older girl laughed and started to help him gut it. The blonde girl was already looking sick, so she went to go hunt down some berries. As she roamed nearby, the two best friends quietly cursed the Captial's name, like they always did.

"Thanks, Primrose," he smirked to the little girl when she'd come back, popping a blueberry in his mouth and letting it burst in flavor across his tongue.

"Dropped one, Little Duck," her sister reached for one on the ground to pick it up, but the blonde grabbed her hand.

"No!" she gasped, "Katniss, that's Nightlock!"

"The berry that'd kill you in seconds," the sixteen year old actually smiled, "not bad, kid."

* * *

"So you just bring it up like this..." the fourteen year old sister was showing the little girl how to shoot an arrow, "aim carefully...and let it fly!"

The arrow zipped through the air, hitting a bird right through the eye. It fell easily from the sky, and the child's eyes shown.

"That's amazing!" she notched her own bow, (which her sister had fixed,) and aimed as carefully as she could when she was trembling with excitement.

The sting slapped her across the cheek, and the tears poured out like heavy rainfall as her sibling gasped, "Oh my God!"

"Owwww...Katniss..." she put her hand on the stinging mark, and her sister hugged her tightly and stroked her back.

"Poor Little Duck..." she cooed, and Gale, who had been rigging traps, shook his head as he knelt down to her.

"Hey now," he titled her chin up, "it's happened to me, too. You're a tough girl, aren't you?"

Sniffling weakly, the nine year old instantly latched onto his neck. She whispered a 'thank you' softly and innocently into his ear, and he embraced her tight, pecking the offended check a bit and letting her get back down full of giggles and blushes.

"I wanna try again!" she grabbed the bow as he went back to his traps, knowing his best friend was smiling at him.

_Zing! _

Suddenly, a stinging sension exploded on his 'downtown region'. He winced and cried out a bit, plucking the arrow from his poor tail end and rubbing at the offended area.

"What was that for?" he demanded, and she blushed redder than a fire engine.

"Prim..." Katniss hugged her little sister so she couldn't see him glare evilly, "you can't shoot Gale."

* * *

After getting shot in the backside, the sixteen year old was kind of icy towards the little girl. Even if it _was_ painfully obvious she was sorry by the way she didn't shoot another arrow after that and looked at him with big, sad, aplogetic blue eyes.

"That wasn't _so _bad," the fourteen year old watched as her baby sister slunk back into their house alone, tossing her bow to the side and wiping her eyes.

"You try getting shot in the butt by an arrow," he winced as he rubbed his poor backside, "that kid's got aim."

"So you admit she's not so bad," the brunette smirked a bit, and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"See ya', Catnip," he smirked back just a tiny bit, striding to his own home, their kill in tow.

* * *

It didn't take master's degree to see Prim was upset about what she'd accidently done to Gale.

Katniss was passed out beside her on the bed they shared, and she stared at the ceiling. She wanted so bad to aplogize again, even though she knew it wasn't going to change his anger. She considered climbing in bed with her mother, but she wasn't comforting unless she'd have nightmares.

Basically, she felt really alone.

_I'll never hunt again..._tears slipped down her face silently.

* * *

"Alright," Katniss kissed her sister's forehead gently after she denied going with her that morning, "why don't you just look after Lady and Buttercup?"

"Have fun with Gale," both sisters were in for a surprise: Gale was in their backyard.

"What're you doin' here?" her big sister inquired, cocking her head curiously but obviously pleased at seeing him.

"Came to give Little Bit a aplogy present," he put a small ball of cheese in her tiny hands, "I was being a total jerk."

"I'm sorry..." tears were once more going down her pale cheeks, but her blues were twinkling in adoration.

"Looks like you have yourself a little crusher," Katniss giggled to her friend.

"Shut up, Katniss," he actually blushed a bit, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face.


End file.
